


When in Rome

by Lucifleur



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale/Crowley (implied) - Freeform, Don't copy to other sites, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sloppy Seconds, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifleur/pseuds/Lucifleur
Summary: Whilst living in Rome, Aziraphale attends a senator's dinner party and has some new experiences. And he finds himself thinking of Crowley at some inopportune moments.





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> There's some dubious consent happening, so if that's upsetting for you, please don't read it. Aziraphale is rather drunk, and there are two Roman dudes not taking good care of our sweet angel.

      Aziraphale adjusted his toga yet again, shaking himself, and dabbed perfume on his wrists and behind his ears. He should start walking soon, the sun was westering, and it wouldn’t do to be late. Such a dinner party was an important opportunity to influence several of the senators for good. Or so he told himself. It was true, but he was also greatly looking forward to the _food_. A man as rich as Tertius Plinius Eudoxius could afford the best cooks, the highest-quality ingredients. His mouth watered in anticipation. And last time, the conversation had been most stimulating. Not that he could keep up with all the politics, but Tertius was a charming man. 

      A short walk through the balmy evening later, Aziraphale arrived at Tertius’s house. A slave met him at the door and showed him in, leading him through the courtyard and into the dining room. “Aurelius Zirafelus Caelius,” announced the slave, who bowed and left. Several guests were already there, and Tertius walked over to Aziraphale with a wide smile. Tertius was a tall, broad man, with tan skin, black hair and shining white teeth. 

      “Aurelius, you old dog. It’s good to see you!” he exclaimed, clasping Aziraphale’s hand and slapping him affectionately on the back. Aziraphale smiled in return.

      “It’s good to see you too, Tertius, my friend,” said Aziraphale. He’d never understood why human men were so rough with each other, even when being friendly. Tertius introduced him to the other guests, some of whom he’d met at Tertrius’s last dinner party. Aziraphale, Tertius and the rest of the party were soon reclining on tricliniums, drinking fine wine. Aziraphale was the only person there who wasn’t a senator, and conversation soon turned to politics as slaves brought out the first course. Tertius and his guests talked of recent victories in Germania and popular gladiators, of managing their country estates and disobedient children. Aziraphale was half-listening at best, enjoying the food immensely but trying not to appear _too_ greedy. He heard the name he was going by and looked up in surprise. “Hmm?” 

      “Aurelius,” repeated Tertius, “Gaius was asking you what you do with disobedient children.” Aziraphale hastily swallowed his mouthful.

      “Oh, I don’t have any children, I’m not married. But surely, kindly explaining to a child why they must do something is sufficient,” said Aziraphale. There was a roar of laughter from the guests as he blinked in surprise, smiling slightly. 

      “Oh my dear boy,” laughed Gaius. “Kindly explaining! Children must be disciplined, and firmly or they will run wild. Ah, well. You’ll understand when you find yourself a woman and have some little ones of your own.” 

      “Well, I’m not planning on it,” muttered Aziraphale, embarrassed. It couldn’t have been all that funny. Tertius raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Gaius, but Aziraphale didn’t notice. The conversation went on around him, and Aziraphale let the flavors dance on his tongue. His angelic influence brushed against the other guests a few times, hopefully convincing them to make decisions of state with kindness and mercy. He wondered if Crowley would enjoy the food. He’d seemed to like the oysters, but he didn’t care for food as much as Aziraphale did. But why was he thinking about the demon? Maybe it was the wine. The slaves had kept everyone’s cups full of strong, fruity wine all evening. All too soon, in Aziraphale’s opinion, it was time for the last course. The slaves cleared the dishes away and brought out little glass bowls filled with what turned out to be lemon juice, honey and ice. Aziraphale had never had anything like it before, and it was delicious, but the cold made his teeth hurt. He took another sip of wine and dipped his fingers in the jugs of water to clean them, wiping them on his toga. People were getting up, clasping hands, leaving. Aziraphale said his goodbyes and was about to leave when Tertius got his attention. 

      “Aurelius, would you join me in the other room? There’s something I wish to ask you in private. Aziraphale nodded and followed him into a room with a couch and several stools. “You’ve been quiet all night, are you alright?” he asked, putting his hand on Azirphale’s shoulder. 

      “I’m fine. I was just—the politics goes over my head a little, and I was busy enjoying the food. Your cooks have outdone themselves,” said Aziraphale, smiling and gently swaying back and forth.  

      “You don’t shy away from indulging yourself in pleasure, do you?”

      “Well, I. There’s nothing wrong with fully appreciating our time here, is there?”

      “Of course not. I take it you aren’t a follower of Stoicism.”

      “Oh, not by a long shot.”

      “But you’ve never known the pleasures of a woman? Not even a whore?” asked Tertius kindly, leading him to the couch and putting his arm around his shoulders, his hand brushing Aziraphale’s skin where his toga was slipping.

      “N—no. I’ve never been... interested in... that sort of thing.” Aziraphale looked down at his clasped hands. 

      “You prefer other pleasures, my friend?” said Tertius, leaning closer and tilting the angel’s face up to look at him. 

      “Yes, I suppose I do,” muttered Aziraphale. The wine bubbled pleasantly in his veins, making his head swim slightly. He wondered what sort of other pleasures Tertius was talking about. He’d gone to the baths last week, which was pleasant in a way. Immersing himself in the warm and cool waters. He was feeling rather warm right now, and he could feel Tertius’s breath against his chest, which was suddenly bare. “Wh—what,” started Aziraphale, but before he could line the words up in his head, Tertius pulled their faces together, pressing his lips to Aziraphale’s mouth and slipping his tongue inside. Aziraphale’s hands fluttered around him a moment before grasping his shoulders. He’d seen humans do something like this with people they loved, but he was fairly sure he’d never observed their tongues at play. Not in public, anyway. Did this mean Tertius loved him? The kiss was hot and demanding, and Tertius’s hands were hot and demanding, and Aziraphale pulled away, panting. 

      “Is that a pleasure more to your liking, Aurelius?” said Tertius, pressing their foreheads together and resting a hand on his hip. It had been nice, but he shouldn’t be doing this, surely. There were reasons he shouldn’t.  

      “Aren’t you... Don’t... you’re married,” managed Aziraphale.

      “And? I can still fuck who I want. Or didn’t you know that? All the praetors fuck pretty things like you when they’re in the city,” laughed Tertius. Aziraphale swallowed, trying to think. If Heaven found out... But then again, no one had checked on him in a long time. They seemed perfectly content to file away his reports and leave him to it. And the kiss had been nice. What could be the harm? Aziraphale licked his lips and kissed Tertius again. Tertius smiled against his lips and gripped him harder. Aziraphale wondered if Crowley had ever kissed anyone, what Crowley’s tongue would feel like in his mouth. He stopped himself. That _really_ wasn’t allowed. No one had ever said anything about sex with humans being against the rules, but he really, really couldn’t even _think_ about... Well. Besides, he didn’t even like Crowley. Tertius gently pushed him down against the couch and laid himself along Aziraphale’s body, rutting his hips against him. There was something poking at him from under his toga. Ah, yes. An eresh, an ereck... Tertius was hard. Tertius pulled at his toga, unwrapping and undoing the layers of fabric as he kissed down his neck, pausing to suck on his skin. Aziraphale didn’t understand the point of that, but as far as he could tell, he was getting aroused too, his body responding to the sensations. Tertius bit down, gently, and Aziraphale gasped in pain. “Mmm, gonna mark you as mine, Aurelius. Everyone will know you let someone have you,” growled Tertius. Aziraphale gripped his arms, tipping his head back as he continued to kiss and suck on his neck and chest. It was going to leave a mark? Should he do something to mark Tertius? Or would that be impolite? Aziraphale suddenly felt something warm and wet around his nipple and whimpered in surprise and delight. Tertius licked his other nipple and then pinched it between finger and thumb, making Aziraphale cry out. “So fucking responsive, aren’t you? So sensitive. I can’t wait to be inside you.” Tertius suddenly stood up, pulling free of his grip. Aziraphale wanted to ask why, but he seemed to be having difficulty arranging his mouth and tongue to say anything coherent. He noticed someone else standing beside Tertius, a slave. “Get him ready,” Tertius ordered. The slave nodded and knelt next to the couch. Aziraphale watched in puzzlement as Tertius met Gaius in the doorway and laughed at something he said. The slave started unlacing Aziraphale’s sandals. 

      “Hello. What’s your name?” asked the slave gently. 

      “Az, ah, uh, Aurelius,” slurred Aziraphale. 

      “Nice to meet you, Aurelius. My name is Lucius. Are you ok?” The slave—Lucius pulled Aziraphale’s sandals off and stood. 

      “Yeah, mm, I’m fine,” he muttered. Lucius maneuvered him to a sitting position and finished unwrapping his toga, folding it and setting it to the side. He helped him to his feet, letting the angel drape himself over his back as he unwrapped his loincloth. 

      “This will be simplest if you get on hands and knees, my lord,” said Lucius. Aziraphale climbed back onto the couch and watched, curious, as Lucius picked up a small amphora from one of the stools and poured some olive oil on his hands. “Try to relax,” he added. He gripped and massaged his buttocks, then stroked his cock briefly. Aziraphale moaned loudly when his cock was touched, wondering what he needed to relax for. Lucius moved his hands until he was massaging the oil into Aziraphale’s puckered hole, making him to moan again. Right, yes. That. Then, without further ado, Lucius gently pressed a finger inside him. Aziraphale whined. It felt very odd indeed. He felt so full, and Lucius’s finger was stiff and insistent. He poured the oil directly on his hole this time, and he whimpered at the cool, slick sensation. Lucius pulled his finger out and quickly pressed back in with two fingers. He gasped and tried to pull away, but Lucius held him in place as he perfunctorily thrust his fingers in and out a few times before pulling away all together. Aziraphale whimpered again, at the loss, before flushing bright red. If Tertius and Gaius had been standing in the doorway this whole time, then they had heard every pitchy, breathless sound he’d made. They’d seen him arch his back when Lucius had touched him, heard him moan when he’d touched his hole. Tertius and Gaius, now naked, strode back across the room as Lucius bowed before kneeling to the side of the couch. 

      “Did you see him when your slave fingered him? No wonder he doesn’t seek the company of women,” Gaius was saying, smugly, and Tertius laughed. 

      “I’ve certainly never met a woman who could give him what he needs,” said Tertius, spanking Aziraphale’s ass. He jerked forward slightly, and Lucius steadied him, shushing. Tertius picked up the amphora and poured oil over his hard cock, stroking himself a few times and groaning. 

      “Aw, what? You’re going first again? You went first last time,” said Gaius, disapprovingly. 

      “I saw him first,” said Tertius, shrugging. “And besides, he likes me better. Don’t you?” Tertius spanked him again as he knelt behind him on the couch, his ass flushing red. Aziraphale looked over his shoulder, but Lucius put a hand, now free of oil, on his cheek and turned his head back to look into his eyes. 

      “Easy, easy,” muttered Lucius. Aziraphale felt something hot and blunt at his hole as Tertius spread him apart. “Try to relax, Aurelius. Just focus on me,” Lucius whispered. Tertius pressed his cock inside him, and his hole burned at the stretch. He whined, closing his eyes, and Lucius rubbed his thumb across his cheek soothingly. “Relax, relax, relax.” 

      “Aw, fuck,” grunted Tertius above him. “He’s so fucking tight.” He thrust forward, ploughing his cock deep inside the angel. Aziraphale cried out in pain. It hurt! Was it supposed to hurt? Surely Tertius wouldn’t do anything to hurt him on purpose. Crowley never hurt him.

      “There you go. It’ll hurt less if you relax, my lord,” murmured Lucius, carding his hand through Aziraphale’s curls. Tertius pulled back, then pushed forward, even deeper. Aziraphale moaned, leaning into Lucius’s touch. His hole clenched around Tertius’s cock without his permission, his body resisting the invasion, and his cock twitched. Tertius pulled back and thrust forward again, and this time his cock touched something inside Aziraphale that made his whole body tense with pleasure as he cried out again. 

      “Oh, he liked that!” jeered Gaius. 

      “He’d make a fine whore himself,” joked Tertius, slowly beginning to thrust his hard cock inside Aziraphale. He whimpered from the ache and looked questioningly at Lucius. 

      “Is this what you want, my lord?” he murmured.

      “Yes, but, Lucius, it—it hurts,” Aziraphale whispered, his brow furrowed. 

      “I know, I’m sorry. The master is impatient with preparing his bedmates. That’s why he has me do it. I’m sorry I couldn’t loosen you further before,” he said softly. Tertius gripped his hips roughly and began thrusting faster, forcing a gasp of breath from Aziraphale each time he drove his cock in. The pain was starting to abate, and indeed, it was starting to feel... carnal. 

      “I can’t believe you’re going first again,” complained Gaius. “He’s going to be loose by the time you’re finished with him.” Aziraphale was achingly hard, leaking precum and shuddering at the hot coiling tension in his groin. His cock was throbbing, and he wanted... he wanted something. He whined as Lucius grasped his shoulder and rubbed his upper arm comfortingly. Crowley would give him what he wanted. But no, he mustn't think like that.

      “You can fuck the slave, if you want,” said Tertius, shrugging. Gaius looked at Lucius, sneering. Lucius kept his gaze averted and petted Aziraphale’s neck. He noticed Lucius’s tunic was draping strangely over—oh. He was hard too. Hard from seeing Tertius fuck him.

      “No, I’ve already fucked that one. I’ll wait my turn,” said Gaius, leisurely stroking his cock. Aziraphale was having a hard time focusing on his words though, distracted as he was by the thick cock thrusting inside him, his tight channel slowly yielding to the rough fucking. 

      “You sure? He could suck your cock,” offered Tertius, as casually as if he’d been inviting Gaius to have another fig. Gaius pressed his lips together, thinking.

      “Yeah alright. Just as a warm-up,” he said. Tertius caught Lucius’s eyes and jerked his head toward him. Lucius got up slowly, perhaps reluctantly, his hand lingering on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale watched as he knelt before Gaius, tucking his soft brown curls behind his ears and taking his hard cock in his mouth. Gaius groaned appreciatively, curling a finger under the thin iron collar around Lucius’s neck and jerking him forward. Aziraphale could hear him gagging and frowned in concern. Was Lucius in distress? Tertius bucked into him particularly roughly and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. 

      “Are you worried about the slave?” he chuckled darkly. “Don’t be, he was born for this.” Aziraphale frowned more deeply as Tertius released his hair, that didn’t sound right. But his train of thought was interrupted by Tertius slapping his ass again, harder this time. He curled in on himself, his hole clenching involuntarily. Tertius groaned and bent over, dragging his fingernails along his back and fucking him faster, pistoning his hips in and out. Gaius, meanwhile, was fucking Lucius’s mouth, holding his head in place, ignoring his gagging and retching, the tears running down his cheeks and his ragged breaths. Aziraphale should do something to help him, that couldn’t be pleasant. Tertius spanked him again before coming inside him with a shout. Aziraphale whimpered as he pulled out, shivering at the feeling of a hot dribble of come leaking from his gaping hole. “He’s all yours,” said Tertius, stepping away from the couch and gesturing to Aziraphale. Gaius roughly pulled his cock from Lucius’s throat and smirked. 

      “It’s about time,” he said, kneeling behind Aziraphale. Lucius crawled over to kneel beside the couch again, gasping in air and wiping his eyes. Gaius poured some oil on himself and rubbed his cockhead around Aziraphale’s hole before pushing a drop of Tertius’s come back into him and thrusting his cock inside. He was slick with the oil and the come, and there was a lewd sound, wet and slurping, as Gaius started fucking him. He buried his head in Lucius’s shoulder and whimpered in embarrassment. He shushed him and held his shoulders, bracing him for the hard fuck he knew Gaius was capable of. Gaius smirked at that and gripped the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s waist, ignoring his grunt of pain, shifting his position and slamming his cock inside Aziraphale again and again. Aziraphale whined, his hole feeling more and more tender, and Lucius bent his head to whisper in his ear. 

      “You’re doing so well, Aurelius. You’re so good,” he breathed. Aziraphale rocked back and forth with the force of the thrusts, gasping and whimpering as Gaius pounded into him. 

      “Please, please, please,” he gasped as Gaius hammered that sensitive spot inside him. Long minutes passed with the only sounds being the slap of skin on skin and Azirphale’s grunts and whines. Eventually, Gaius lessened the force of his thursts and started fucking him with fast, shallow snaps of his hips before gripping him even tighter and coming inside him. Aziraphale panted as Gaius pulled out, and Lucius stroked his hair. 

      “Clean him up and get him home,” said Tertius coldly. He walked away with Gaius, leaving Aziraphale alone with Lucius. He guided Aziraphale to lie down on the couch and wiped the sweat from his brow. Aziraphale was stiff and sore, and his hole ached, but he was still rock hard. 

      “Are you alright, my lord? Are you hurt?” he said, fetching a cloth and pot of water from across the room. 

      “I... I don’t know,” said Aziraphale. Lucius knelt beside him and gently spread his legs apart. He pulled him open and looked intently, slipping a finger inside his loose hole and feeling around tenderly, making Aziraphale moan and squirm. 

      “There’s no blood, at least,” murmured Lucius, wiping his thighs and ass with a wet cloth, cool against his pink skin. He gingerly dabbed at Aziraphale’s hole, cleaning him of the oil and the come. He hissed sharply and grabbed Lucius’s other hand, screwing his eyes shut. “I’m afraid my master and his friends are not considerate lovers,” he said. He took Aziraphale’s cock in his hand, and Aziraphale whimpered loudly, arching off the couch and gripping him tighter. He stroked him gently, licking at the precum moistening the tip. Lucius ran his tongue along the shaft, stroking him with his free hand, the fingers of his other hand intertwined with the angel’s. After a few minutes of Lucius’s gentle ministrations, Aziraphale came with a whine. Lucius wiped him with the cloth again. He moved to take it away, but Aziraphale didn’t let go of his hand. He was still breathing deeply, beginning to feel the chill of the night air now that he was no longer at his... exertions. Lucius sat back down. “You really are beautiful, my lord, like a son of Apollo,” said Lucius, carefully in case it was taken as insolence. 

      “Oh, thank you,” said Aziraphale, starting to feel more collected, more sober. “Does Tertius do this sort of thing often?”

      “Depends what you mean by often. But yes.”

      “I see. I hadn’t, um...” Aziraphale trailed off. 

      “Aurelius, was that your first time?” said Lucius, full of concern. Aziraphale looked away, not saying anything. “I’m so, so sorry, my lord, I... You deserved something better for your first experience.”

      “You’ve been... very kind,” he said, unsteadily. “Thank you.” Lucius cradled his face with both hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead as a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. Lucius wiped it away tenderly and looked down. “I... I wish it had just been you and I, Lucius.”

      “Thank you, my lord, but I’m just a slave,” he muttered. Aziraphale sat up. “Let’s get you dressed.” Lucius carefully dressed Aziraphale, helping him to his feet, putting on his loincloth and rewrapping his toga expertly. 

      “Are you... Do you want...” Aziraphale trailed off, pursing his lips. He bent down and started lacing up his sandals. “I could... buy you, if you want. Give you your freedom.” Lucius looked up at him, stunned, before looking away again.

      “You’d have to bring that up with my master, it doesn’t matter what I think,” he said bitterly. Aziraphale pulled him up to standing, holding his hands, then sitting on the couch when his knees started wobbling.

      “It does matter, Lucius,” said Aziraphale solemnly. “Is that something you want? You could stay with me until you get on your feet.” Lucius looked at him for a long moment, studying the angel’s open, honest face. 

      “Why? Why would you want to do that? If you wanted to fuck me, you could just buy me and leave it at that.”

      “You were saying I deserved something better than... that as my first time laying with someone, even though I enjoyed it,” said Aziraphale slowly. 

      “Yes. Something kinder, slower, more gentle. You must still be hurting,” said Lucius. Aziraphale nodded. 

      “You deserve something better than all of this,” said Aziraphale, gesturing broadly to the room. “For the rest of your life. Even if, sometimes, you enjoy it here.” 

      “You know no one asks a slave if they can buy them, right?” said Lucius, smiling sadly. "Besides, he doesn't treat me badly."

      “I know. But I care what you think about it, Lucius. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.” Aziraphale put his hand on Lucius’s shoulder. 

      “It’s so kind of you to offer, Aurelius, I...” Lucius took in a shaky breath and sniffed. “I do want that, please.” 

      “Alright then. Let’s go find Tertius,” said Aziraphale smiling. “You might have to help me up.” Lucius stood, pulling Aziraphale up after him and draping his arm across his shoulders to support him. “I’ll pretend to be drunk. Well, more drunk.” When they reached the doorway, Aziraphale shouted. “Tertius! Tertius!” he yelled, slurring on purpose. Tertius and Gaius soon appeared, looking bemused. “How much,” Aziraphale started, smilingly thickly. “How much for this one right here? I just wanna take him home with me,” he giggled. 

      “Is that so?” said Tertius. “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for him, Aurelius.”

      “What? Course not,” said Aziraphale, his eyes darting back and forth before settling back to his fake stupor. “D’you... D’you know how good he is at... s—sucking cock?” he said, casting around for a reason to buy a slave from someone like this. 

      “I have trained him well,” smirked Tertius. He said a price, and Lucius glanced at Aziraphale, worried. It was unfairly high. Tertius must be trying to take advantage of his drunkenness. 

      “Sold!” grinned Aziraphale, producing a coin pouch and tipping it into Tertius’s outstretched hand. “Bye for now,” he added, waving vaguely as Lucius led him out into the streets. When they were outside Aziraphale removed his arm from Lucius’s back and stretched, grimacing. 

      “Are you alright, my l—Aurelius?” asked Lucius.

      “I’ll be fine. Just sore.”

      “Not to be rude, but could you really afford that?” he said, worried. 

      “I have ways and means, Lucius,” said Aziraphale, very nearly smugly. “Ways and means. And tomorrow, I’ll have you freed officially. Get that removed.” He tapped the iron collar around Lucius’s neck. “Now, let’s get home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know they really did use olive oil as lube in ancient Greece and Rome? It's weird for me to think about, because in my mind, olive oil is inextricably tied to being part of a salad dressing. Like, imagine fucking someone with ranch dressing. Anyway, please leave me a comment if you like it <3
> 
> Please feel free to check out my website at https://kateglittoris.wordpress.com/


End file.
